GHOSTS THREE
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Epic Finale to the Ghosts Trilogy. His friend Ella (Little Sister) has been taken. His old love Clare has been taken from him. Lamb has killed many friends and Family in Ghosts Life. Ghost faces off against his toughest fight in his life. PART 3 OF THE GHOSTS TRILOGY
1. MEMORY SEA

**_"The Epic finally of GHOSTS journey as he and his little sister "Ella" survive the horrors of RAPTURE"_**

**_"This is GHOSTS THREE, the Final chapter in the Trilogy"_**

**_"ENJOY!"_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_Ghost (Micheal Hanson) Big Daddy, and Ella (Little Sister). Both have struggled living in Rapture. _**

**_Both have had a long time living in fear and running trying to survive. _**

**_"GHOSTS ONE" Story line is this. Ghost is left unconscious and Ella is taken away from him because of "Big Sister". _**

**_Ghost regains consciousness and looks for what he needs to remember. As he does this a series of memories return to him. _**

**_Showing him what happened. And what was the result. Ghost then heads off challenging Big Sister into a fight. Ghost regains Ella but at a cost._**

**_Ghost ends up left with Ella but his wounds get more severe._**

**_In "GHOSTS TWO", Ghost is dying. The final fight with Big sister at the end of GHOSTS ONE. Following the continuous fights with many others._**

**_Have left him damaged beyond repair from random small Medical Packs. Ella grows worried as they are hunted viciously by another Big Daddy._**

**_Yet this Big Daddy is another Prototype that Ghost knows and remembers. His old friend named "Glenn". Glenn was another Big Daddy prototype._**

**_Sent to kill Ghost and end his life. Glenn was meant to steal Ella and take her back to Lamb. Yet he died in the Process._**

**_Ghost kills his friend and is ambushed by more Splicers. Ghost ends up near death as Ella tries again and again to revive him. Nothing works. _**

**_As Ghost begins to walk the road of death. He gains more memories, but not of Ella but of his own old life. _**

**_Ghosts ends up near death yet gains something in his memories that brings him back to life. _**

**_His old flame, a female doctor named "Clare". _**

**_Now on to...GHOSTS THREE..._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

MEMORY SEA

The female Doctor stared at the ruined body of Ghost. Lying on the medical table in front of her. She crossed her arms wondering how could this be.

She had removed his full "Big Daddy" suit. And just stared at all of the massive chunks of damages to his human body. The lights gave bright light.

Showing every signal detail of it's grotesque body. She continued wondering how is he able to live. How would or even why would he.

She looked back seeing Ella the little sister sleeping on the ruined couch. Tired and worried about her protector.

The Female doctor looked back towards the body. She recognized the face of the Big Daddy that lied sleeping and stable again.

She remembered who this was. She cried seeing him. Cried thinking of what he has become.

Crying because this was the same man she had fallen in love with long ago. Yet she knew what she had to do in order to save his life.

She stared at the massive scars on his chest. His right mechanical hand. His left torso had a long stitched up slash.

Clare looked away thinking of what horrors they had done to him long ago. Yet his heart rate was stable and constant again.

"I can't believe it...you have been alive...all this time"said Clare

"I-I had always thought since that day at the Restaurant that...I would never see you again"she continued

Clare reached out to hold his left hand. Touching his bruised and battered fingers. She stared passionately towards Ghost.

Clare tried braking out a small smile but she couldn't do it. His fingers twitched. Little by little.

"I still remember you...**_Micheal_**, I never forgot about you"said Clare/Female Doctor

* * *

**_GHOSTS MEMORY STARTS...10 Years Ago...After his "Procedure of becoming a Big Daddy"_**

Ghost stood in line. Other Big Daddy's stood beside him left and right. All 10 of them. Andrew Ryan smiled seeing the many standing in front of him.

Slowly approaching them one by one. Inspecting them. He looked back at his scientific team. All checking and taking notes.

Andrew Ryan stopped and looked right. Seeing the one named "GHOST". Remembering who he was.

"Why?"asked Andrew Ryan

"Sir?"asked one Scientist behind him

"Why name him "GHOST"?"asked Ryan

Andrew Ryan had his arms crossed behind his back and looked at Ghost's suit. Noticing nothing much different except the color of the visor.

"Well actually it's something the team thought of tying to make him and the other's different"said The Scientist

Lights shined on Ghost as it stood looking back towards Andrew Ryan. He stared at it smiling.

"How do you feel? Micheal, transformed?"asked Ryan

Ghost grabbed Andrew Ryan and began choking him. Ryan struggled to get him off. Scientists ran towards him trying desperately to hold him.

"AGRHAHA!"yelled Andrew Ryan

Ghost made sounds instead of words. His words were ruined and misinterpreted. He wasn't able to say much.

"RAHHHHHH!"yelled Ghost as he tossed Andrew Ryan across the laboratory

Andrew Ryan fell and rolled across the clean ground. Other Scientists tried calming Ghost down. Yet Ghost ran forward as his drill spinned.

Andrew Ryan stared as his creation. Ghost ran towards him in a charge like motion. Soldiers came into the laboratory and fired at the Big Daddy.

The other big daddy's went off fighting the soldiers. Scientists tried to control the situation. Ghost stopped and looked back.

Some Big Daddy's were stopped by electrical weapons.

Ghost looked back forward as Andrew Ryan stood aiming his electrical hand gun towards Ghost and fired. Ghost roared and yelled in pain.

The electrical gun was made to stop Big daddy revolting during Creations. Ghost dropped into the ground on his knees.

Andrew Ryan slowly walked up towards him. Staring at him angered. Noticing Ghost struggling to stand again.

"How dare you attack me?! Your founder! Your creator!"yelled Andrew Ryan

Ghost struggled to stand as he heard those words. Those strong powerful words made him angrier and stronger as he heard Andrew Ryan say that.

"I CAN KILL YOU NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR MY DREAMS! FOR MY FUTURE WITHIN RAPTURE!"yelled Andrew Ryan

Ghost stood back up again struggling. Andrew Ryan walked slowly back shocked as he witnessed this.

Other soldiers were able to take down the other Big Daddies except Ghost. Ghost reached out towards Andrew Ryan until he fell one last time.

Ghost dropped and fell into the ground face first. Unconscious. Andrew Ryan's heart pumped quickly. Feeling heavy fear growing within himself.

"Alright let's get to work, is there anyway for us to allow him to forget who he is?"asked Andrew Ryan

"Sir, that would be risky and we would need time for him to be trained again in weapon training"said a Scientist

Andrew Ryan stared at the body of Ghost being lifted by telekinesis. He knew this was going to be very difficult with Ghost.

_**GHOSTS MEMORY ENDS...**_

* * *

**_PRESENT TIME...GHOST IS STILL ON MEDICAL TABLE...SLEEPING_**

Clare heard voices coming from down the hall. She headed off in that direction. Ella awoke and sat back up. She looked at the exposed body of Ghost.

She walked over towards him. She grabbed a chair and stood on it. She looked down at Ghost. Seeing him like never before.

Ella sighed thinking what he would be thinking.

"Hey Ghost I hope your doing well"said Ella

"You scared me earlier, your heart was going up and down and now your alive again"she said happily

"Remember what you promised, what we promised together that we will leave rapture and head for the surface"said Ella happily holding his left hand

"Please rest and wake up, I wont leave without you...I promise Ghost"she said looking down

Clare entered again the medical room. She stared at Ella crying. She looked at Ella and walked towards her. Ella wiped her tears. Looking at Ghost.

"How long has it been since you met him, Ella?"asked Clare as she hugged Ella

"We met 7 Months ago, but the funny thing is he was lost, he needed my help and I helped him"said Ella smiling

Both smiled and laughed a little. Staring at Ghost still sleeping.


	2. PAST YEARS

CHAPTER 2

PAST YEARS

Doors swung open as the other 2 doctors came in. Rushing in with a dead broken, dead body. Another Big Daddy. Yet this one was badly battered and dead.

Clare rushed over knowing what she would need in order to get Ghost back up and running again. Ella stared frightened at the lifeless dead Big Daddy.

Clare looked at it's torn and drilled chest. Noticing the twisted bones and muscle sticking out. Clare went in grabbing and moving dead chunks she didn't need.

"Clare...?"said Ella

"Yes Ella?"asked Clare

"That's the same Big Daddy that tried killing Ghost and he tried capturing me"said Ella

"Don't worry Ella it's dead"said Clare

Clare stopped noticing on a torn cloth of the fabric material on it's chest. Reaching to hold it up to get a closer look at it.

She noticed the nickname of this Prototype and real Name, even it's serial Number. Ella looked back at Ghost seeing his breathing slowly going.

Thinking what else would he need. Clare noticed the tag with the name written "_**Glenn Gale Mulocks**_". Nickname was "**_Hawk_**".

Clare knew who this was. She lowered the name tag.

* * *

**_GHOST MEMORY STARTS...3 days after Ghost was shocked and had choked Andrew Ryan..._**

Bright lights shined. The Laboratory was large. 2 lines of 4 stations aligned next to each other, scientist had brought they're schematics and tools.

His eyes ached in pain. He looked down at his feet. His right arm ached in pain. Ghost slowly turned looking towards it. Seeing his right hand exposed.

2 Doctors checked his vitals and his situation. Ahead of him was another Big Daddy without his helmet. Getting the same treatment as he was.

Ghost looked towards his left side seeing another Big Daddy struggling and grunting. Ghost couldn't move his right hand. It felt almost like it was severed off.

Ghost looked forward again. Thinking of what had happened. Ghost looked forward as he heard the voices over the radio.

"What seems to be the problem?!"asked another scientist

"Sir, the drills have been having problems working as they're attached"said the scientist

Ghost looked back towards his right hand. Trying to flex his fingers. As he did he stared at the mechanical looking hand. Remembering he was shot in his palm.

It angered him as he struggled moving again. The Scientist looked towards him. He pulled and moved. The Big Daddy next to him yelled and spat onto the floor.

He looked at the other big Daddy beside him. Noticing Ghost and recognizing him. His eyes grew wide. He struggled speaking aloud. Ghost moved and moved.

"Sustain them! Keep them in line and make sure they don't break free again"said Andrew Ryan over the intercom

Ghost remembered who that was. The man who stole his life and gave him a cursed life with nothing to show for it.

Ghost moved again and broke the handle as he hit the Scientist working on his right hand drill.

Ghost looked towards his left seeing the other Big Daddy he knew. Stopping his escape. It was "_**Glenn Gale Mulocks**_". His face was badly bruised.

His bottom Jaw was stitched up with metal parts. His best friend who had gone missing for some days before he ever did. Glenn's eyebrows were gone.

His hair completely shaved. Ghost couldn't believe it. Andrew Ryan had taken him. Ghost was then knocked out again.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW STILL IN GHOSTS MEMORY..._**

Through the large black see through glass. Andrew Ryan smoked his Cuban cigar. He stared at the bodies of Subjects.

The many Big Daddies down below them. Beside him was another Researcher that had the same ideas as he did.

Andrew Ryan looked at Ghost getting knocked out unconscious.

"What's up with that one?"asked The Researcher named "Dakar Norman"

"Ghost...Micheal Hanson"said Andrew Ryan

"Brother to? Gregory Hanson? What has made you walk this path Ryan"asked Dakar

"He knew about his brother's mysterious disappearance and was getting closer to discovering us"said Ryan

"Abductions, kidnappings and for what? A lowlife detective within Rapture? He is going to be trouble you should have left him as he was"said Dakar

"You know better than this, I still think he should be dead"said Dakar

Andrew Ryan blew out smoke as he held his cigar. He stared continuously at Ghost as he struggled moving again.

"I believe second chances come and go, as much as I believe you this one is a perfect candidate for the program"said Andrew Ryan

"Second chances? Interesting, this man like the many other's will stir up more problems for us maybe cause something to rise within Rapture"said Dakar

Andrew looked towards him. Dakar's glasses covered his eyes. Both stood silently.

"War? The citizens won't do something that crucial, not as I am around they care about Rapture way too much to cause war against me"said Ryan

"Just think about it Ryan the people wont always be won over with silly motives that you throw at them, even the new announcement of these "Big Daddies"said Dakar

"The people will accept them as one of theyre own Dakar and there is nothing to fear, with the program practices and with the advancements what can go wrong?"asked Ryan

"Your really asking me that kind of question? Ryan you have seen the many set backs from death, to misbehavior and now the constant anger within them"said Dakar

"Few setbacks, nothing more and nothing less the Progam will continue"said Ryan

**_GHOSTS MEMORY ENDS..._**

* * *

**_BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME...CLARE CONTINUES WORKING ON FINDING A WAY TO BRING BACK GHOST_**

Clare grabbed the parts of Glenn's drill and right hand. Noticing the components necessary for Ghost to be able to use his right hand properly again.

To use his drill and weapons. He would need more in order to be able to move. Ella looked at Clare as she stood beside her.

"How well did you know Ghost?"asked Ella

"For 1 Year and 3 Months, before he was taken away"said Clare

"Taken? Like the me?"asked Ella

Clare stopped and looked back towards Ella. Remembering Ella had a family before the war within Rapture ruining the great under water city.

"Yes, his name is Micheal Hanson he was a Detective long before he was a Big Daddy and his job was to discover the missing individuals"said Clare

She looked forward again. Staring at the exposed body of Glenn. She stared at it's cold dead body.

"Glenn had gone missing for 4 days, Micheal had been searching for him and found nothing he was his best friend"said Clare

Ella looked at Ghost's body as it breathed in and out. Resting on the medical bed across from them.

"Micheal's brother ended up the same, as another victim Micheal never got to find out as I found out when we searched through files within the labs"said Clare

"Why was this done to him?And why me?"asked Ella

Clare looked at the ceiling thinking of how to explain this to her.

Wondering what kind of person would steal the lives of people and create them in there own image.

"Andrew Ryan did this, wanting to make new creations in Rapture a new way of life"said Clare


	3. PENDULUM

CHAPTER 3

PENDULUM

**_GHOSTS MEMORY STARTS...1 MONTH BEFORE Micheal Hanson's kidnapping and becoming into a Big Daddy_**

The investigation door opened and closed. Micheal entered with his coat over his right shoulder. His smile was wide. His office was filled with stamped papers.

Papers and newspapers all clipped onto walls and boards. He had a dirty trash can in the corner. His side coach was large enough for 4 people.

Micheal stopped walking as he looked up. Seeing his friend Glenn looking downwards at Micheal's detective desk.

Saying nothing as he continued waiting for him.

"Glenn, how long have you been waiting?"asked Micheal worried as he walked towards him

"Me? Oh about 20 minutes, and I wanted to know what you have found so far"asked Glenn

Micheal sighed as he walked passed him and pulled back his chair. Micheal grabbed ahold of his hat and placed it down on a hat rack along with his black coat.

"Look...Glenn I told you I filed the documents and picture's along with your own report, I haven't found anything solid and I need more time"said Micheal

Glenn looked at the newspaper he had barely bought this morning. Staring at it. Angered yet calm.

His long hair covered his face as Micheal stood smoking towards his glass window view. Micheal stared at the ocean view of the city. The city of Rapture.

"You understand her birthday was last week...Micheal...please I need to know"said Glenn

Micheal looked downwards at his shoes. Noticing the dirtiness from the paint that fell on them.

"I know Glenn I'm doing the best I can, so far what ever happened they made sure they wouldn't be found"said Micheal

Glenn looked up towards him. Seeing the back of Micheal.

"So what?...My little sister Debbie...only 7 Years old is just gone? Like that is that what your telling me?"asked Glenn

Micheal looked up again. He turned around holding his Cuban cigar in his fingers. Looking back at Glenn. Seeing the worried man in such a mess.

Glenn's tie wasn't put on right as it hanged. His hair was a mess. His hands shook while on the table.

"Glenn, as your friend I care and this is a top priority of mine that I will not abandon at all"said Micheal

"No yeah I understand...I understand Micheal where did you go off to earlier?"asked Glenn

Micheal looked at Glenn. Glenn looked back towards him. His face made an angry and frustrated look towards him.

Just waiting to be ticked off and waiting to hit something.

"Out with Clare again, went to pick up her nephew from daycare"said Micheal

Glenn turned around making a yes like motion. Walking slowly away from Micheal and scratching his bottom chin.

"Clare...Yeah I Knew it, ever since she came into your life you just began flowing again with love and became blinded with what duty you have to do Micheal"said Glenn

"Hey! Glenn don't you cross that line, you know I lost my brother the same way now stop just stop with that"said Micheal as he stared at Glenn's back facing him

"Oh I know Micheal that's why you keep on drinking and looking the other way when people need help"said Glenn

"No, I fucking don't Glenn I'm trying here, just like before I have nothing solid"said Micheal

Glenn looked towards the doorway. His hands shook as he placed them into his pockets.

"She's wasting your time Micheal! I told you instead of going to the main District I came to you because I know you and I trust you"said Glenn slowly looking towards Micheal

Micheal looked away from him. Thinking of what happened to his brother just like Glenn's sister.

"Micheal, I don't trust her why? She comes from the same kind of rotten family as like Ryan's all sickening with they're secrets and caution"said Glenn

"Glenn don't you fucking say that! She is nothing like those corrupted willing to go with a revolution"said Micheal

"Oh? Haven't you heard of that? War is coming and why do you think? Micheal there comes a time when we must choose who's side were on"said Glenn

"So what now Glenn? Your just going to run off and knock on everyone's door for Debbie? You can't, you'll be killed if you do"said Micheal

Glenn smiled in front of him. Looking towards him. Glenn walked closer towards Micheal's desk and grabbed the newspaper.

Lifting it up and showing it towards Micheal.

His eyes looked towards the newspaper article named **_"WHO IS ATLAS?!" , "A FRIEND OF THE PEOPLE?!" "WHAT ABOUT ANDREW RYAN?!", "AN IDEALIST?" "BELIEVER IN FAITH!?"_**

Glenn let go of the newspaper. Micheal noticed the extra pictures on his desk of surveillance images taken. Images that Glenn didn't give to Micheal before.

Micheal looked at them and grabbed them.

Seeing people gathering and breaking into stores. Others being stopped.

Then one last image was of Glenn's little sister being nabbed as Glenn was on the floor. Micheal looked up towards Glenn.

As Glenn walked away and headed towards the door. His hand gripped the door knob. Glenn looked back towards Micheal.

"Just think when you need her most, will she be there Micheal? Your drinking? Your smoking? How long will she be able to withstand you when I can't anymore"said Glenn

Glenn looked forward. Standing silently.

"Glenn...give me more time this isn't something that can be solved in a day"said Micheal

"Yeah, your right...I'll figure it out then...thanks Micheal thanks a lot then"said Glenn as he shut the door closed behind him

_**GHOSTS MEMORY ENDS...**_

* * *

_**BACK TO CLARE AND ELLA...**_

Tools were placed back onto the tray. Ella sat back looking away from the medical procedure that Clare was doing on Ghost. He lied there stable still.

Clare was stitching and closing him up again. His right hand was now working again. Fixed with the parts of the other Big Daddy. Clare looked at her assistant.

"Were having breaches at the lower floors"said her assistant

"How bad?"she asked

Behind them an explosion erupted bursting the doors. Clare and Ella were sent flying hurdling towards Ghost.

They slammed into his body and flipped over slamming hard into the ground. Ella screamed. The assistant crawled on the floor as the lights broke and sparked.

Dangling around from the ceiling. Ella tried look who was coming in. Clare looked towards her and placed her hand touching her shoulder.

Ella and her knew what they had to do. Through the exploded doorway entered a Big Daddy Bouncer. It roared little as it looked around.

The Assistant noticed him and crawled on the ground as the Bouncer walked heavily towards him.

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!AHHH!"yelled The Assistant as he was stomped to death

Ella and Clare ran away from the room. Heading back outside as gunfire went flying towards them. Ella yelled. Ella was picked up by Clare as she ran.

Ella looked back towards the medical room. Seeing the lifeless human hand of Ghost sticking out. Lying there without any sign of motion.

The Bouncer Big Daddy rushed out of the medical room and charged with glowing red eyes. Angered and ticked off. Splicers came rushing on the walls.

Clare ran into the elevator and closed the steel gate door. The Bouncer charged throwing itself into the steel closed gate. Slamming again and again.

"AHHHH!"yelled Ella

"Don't look at it!"yelled Clare holding Ella close

Ella closed her eyes looking away. Clare pressed the button as quickly as she could. Th elevator moved downwards. Heading to the next floor.

Clare opened her eyes. Seeing the steel gate door being ripped apart by another Big Daddy. Yet this one was heavy armored.

Clare stared at it as it reached out towards her and Ella. Ella screamed aloud.

As Ella screamed so loud. Ghost's eye opened.


	4. WHERE YOU STAND

CHAPTER 4

WHERE YOU STAND

The room was well lit. Ella opened her eyes. Looking around seeing the turned on Computer monitors and the televisions. In front of them was ongoing video.

The kind that captured footage. As they stared watching live video feed. Clare stared at the videos. Seeing her people being slaughtered back and forth.

They ran away heading in different directions as Bouncers and Splicers killed them. Ella cried seeing this. Clare looked downwards at her feet.

Both of them were bounded by there hands with ropes. Sounds of high heels entered the room. The glowing light inside the room was green and white.

"Welcome home Clare"said Lamb

Clare looked towards Lamb. Seeing Lamb entering without a care in the world. Acting as if she was so great. She looked towards them. Seeing Ella crying.

"Ella, you have suffered way too long in Rapture's fallen city...I'm your answer to escape it"said Lamb

"By killing people?! By trying to kill Ghost?!"yelled Ella

Lamb smiled and walked pass her. Clare stared at Lamb discussed. Seeing her stand in front of them.

"Ghost is a fallen symbol of what Rapture was to Andrew Ryan...he had to be killed for you to be free Ella, it was the only way"said Lamb

"He protected her and guided her through tough situations! And you have the audacity to call Micheal a failure?!"yelled Clare

Lamb looked back towards her. Staring with a calm face all relaxed and peaceful.

"Micheal Hanson, Andrew Ryan, Dakar all had they're time now they must be left within Rapture to die, and must allow those many to live happily it is the way"said Lamb

Clare stared at her. Ella did the same. Both hated this. Hated her words of what she spoke. Speaking like as if she knew each of them.

Making herself so superior. Lamb looked at them. Seeing what she didn't believe anymore.

"Why? Why believe in this single fallen idol? Ghost is nothing but a failed attempt to adapt"said Lamb

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW TO GHOST/ MICHEAL HANSON...At this point the words that will be spoken will be the continuous dialogue from the conversation from Sofia Lamb, Ella, and Clare. Everything that is visual will be from what Ghost is doing..._**

**_(The Humbling River by Puscifer/ Transformers: Fall for Cybertron Trailer Song) This is the song I'm listening to at this point as I'm writing this part_**

**_"To you he is nothing..."said Clare_**

Ghost stood back up to his feet. The flames around him continued to burn. His eyes looked down at the floor. Seeing something shiny.

Something he recognized. He walked barefoot. His feet touched the warm burned floor. He stopped walking after 3 feet.

He bended down reaching for the burned necklace. He opened it. He wasn't inside his Big Daddy suit at all. His hair was short barely growing back.

The back of his head had many scars going down. His neck had drawings colored around it. Holding up to eye level the necklace he opened it.

Seeing the picture of 3 people together. Himself, Henry( Nephew of Clare,Age:5) and Clare all together smiling.

_**"He is my friend, and I won't leave him neither would he"said Ella**_

Ghost closed his left hand into a fist holding the necklace. His silver eyes looked right seeing the burned broken body of Glenn.

Glenn's body lied on the floor dead. Ghost walked towards it and stared as he bended down and prayed to it. Asking for forgiveness of what has happened.

Asking and telling Glenn what he meant. Ghost's chest had long scars going down his chest was stapled and stitched up together.

His left and right ribs were patched with small metal plates. Ghost stood back up and looked back at his suit. His suit was lying on the ground floor.

**_"He isn't someone you forget, Andrew Ryan took the very lives of people I cared about, Fontaine had taken what life they lived and now you"said Clare_**

Ghost armed himself. Placing his suit together as he picked it up. His helmet lied on the ground on its side. His visor gleaned with the flames ahead of it.

Shining in the burning medical room. Ghost grabbed it and looked towards it. He didn't recognize his face at all.

His cheeks, nose, he had many scars and stitches. He placed the helmet on. He looked at the lying drill on the ground.

Ghost grabbed it and turned around looking back at Glenn. Seeing his drill. Ghost gained an idea.

**_"Such trust onto one individual like Ghost is a lie, he will die just like before"said Lamb_**

Ghost walked out of the Medical room. Heading back outside with half a gasoline tank of Fuel. Heading passed the burned walls.

The walls crumbled as he went walking. Ghost headed towards the lower floor. The stairs were still on fire.

Ghost walked step by step since the elevator didn't work.

_**"Simple minded, he can never understand what it means to let go he is failure and will remain that way, if he lives you can never be free"said Lamb**_

Ghost opened the steel broken doors as they fell into the ground. Ghost stared at the weapons vault. Ghost stared at the many scattered weapons.

**_"You kill and for what?! Control of Rapture?! Who allows you to do this?!"yelled Clare_**

The Heavy Machine Gun. The shotgun. Revolvers. Rivet Guns. Drill Fuel. Ammo crates. Plasmids. All the extra weaponry he would ever need.

**_"I am what is left of Rapture and I'm saving it...by taking back what many have lost over the years saving this city is what needs to be done"said Lamb_**

Ghost entered inside the room. He reached grabbing ahold of 3 extra medical packs.

**_"Your hopes and Beliefs are useless...I have seen what they do I understand what they are...Weapons of Rapture...nothing more than that"said Lamb_**

Ghost grabbed ahold of his last weapons. 2 Large Heavy machine guns. Holing them in both hands.

**_"Don't underestimate Micheal he isn't the kind to just fall and quit"said Clare_**

He walked as flames began spreading into the Weapons room. Ghost walked through the flames as they got bigger.

He was angry and ready. Determined to finish this fight. To earn the Freedom he and his friends have been wanting.

**_"Ghost will come and save us all"said Ella_**


	5. FINAL FIGHT

_****__***I'll Explain now, if anyone is still confused with and the why's of what Glenn is talking about. Micheal and Glenn were once best friends but both like many had different visions of the way they would live there lives. Even in Rapture. Both were brought to the point of killing each other forced by Lamb. Who is the main Villain of the "GHOSTS TRILOGY". Glenn's words have stayed with Ghost and throughout both GHOSTS TWO and GHOSTS THREE. Have made Ghost wonder on what he has decided so far throughout his life. **_

* * *

_**(At this point I'm listening to a song named "Won't Back Down" By Eminem ) **_

CHAPTER 5

FINAL FIGHT

Steel doors flew open. Slamming hard into the ground as dust hovered. Splicers turned around looking towards the darkened doorway.

They stared at nothing as they heard heavy foot steps. Heavy footing as it got closer and closer. Security Cameras looked at the lower ground floor.

Dinner tables were flipped. Other blockage of wreckage or concrete was shattered apart. Splicers jumped onto the ceilings and walls.

Through he darkness Ghost rushed out taking aim forward. He fired his dual light Machine guns in both hands. Firing at the walls and the jumping Splicers.

They yelled as his piercing bullets went through they're delicate limbs and bodies. Splicers yelled as they tried formulating a plan to kill off this single Big Daddy.

As they ran they fell. Ghost turned his machine guns firing directly into his enemies. Without missing a single shot. Making each count.

Behind him Bouncer Big Daddies broke through the worn out walls. They yelled as they're drills came to life.

Ghost turned around seeing them charging quickly towards him. Ghost took aim with both machine guns firing directly into it.

Its heavy round armored body was instally hit more and more. The Bouncer fell onto the floor. Sliding across the broken shattered wooden floor boards.

Ghost tossed his empty Machine guns into the ground. Reaching on his belt for his rivet gun. In his left hand dangled a chain Necklace.

The security camera was catching the entire event. Ghost grabbed ahold of his shotgun as he held it ready. Splicers yelled running away.

Ghost looked forward seeing the walls ahead of him shatter. 2 Big Delta Daddies rushed in. They're drills came roaring to life as they ran towards Ghost.

His shotgun fired towards one. Both shells smashed head on into the 1st Delta Big daddy as it stumbled. The 2nd tried to drill Ghost but missed.

Ghost moved right and fired his rivet gun. Then kicked down the 2nd Big daddy into the ground. Ghost moved back tossing his shotgun.

Switching to his electrical plasmid. Shocking the 1st Big Daddy as he looked towards Ghost. The 1st Big Daddy stood struggling again.

The 2nd charged rushing towards Ghost. His rivet gun fired shot after shot. The 2nd Big daddies armor protected him from the rivet. As it did.

Ghost slapped him with the gun and head butted him head on. Ghost quickly froze the 2nd Big Daddy as his plasmids changed with a device around his wrist.

Allowing him to change the fluids of his plasmids. The 1st Big Daddy shot out his fire plasmid towards Ghost.

It burned Ghosts armor as he turned around and froze him. Ghost rushed smashing both of them into pieces.

**_"BASTARD..."said Lamb over the intercom_**

**_"Why wont!? Why wont you die!?"yelled Lamb_**

Ghost looked up towards the camera as he walked on. Ghost walked passed the broken chunks of wood. Ghost headed towards the next room.

Seeing dead bodies of rebels and splicers. Ghost stopped as he noticed ahead of him.

The escape pod that he and Ella( Little Sister) both have been searching for. Ghost was instantly hit and slashed from his back.

Instantly he quickly turned around noticing The Big Sister attacking him and trying to needle him.

Ghost roared in rage as he grabbed ahold of her helmet and slammed her into the ground. The floor boards cracked as they're weight was heavy.

Ghost slammed her again and again. yet sounds of turning drills went off. Around him as he stood up again and curb stomped the Big Sister into the ground.

She died instantly. Ghost looked up seeing 2 bouncers smash through the walls and jump down towards him from the top level.

They dropped into the ground as the floor smashed with broken floor boards. Splinters flew across Ghost's visor as he activated his drill.

Ghost pulled out another drill. Yet this one was in his left hand. Both turned on as they spinned rapidly. The one on his left hand was from his best friend.

His best friend "Glenn". Ghost charged forward. Both Bouncers moved charging with red glowing eyes.

Ghost slammed his left drill hard into the abdomen of the bouncer big daddy.

The 2nd bouncer jumped back and thrusted his drill forward trying to drill Ghosts right shoulder.

Ghost grabbed ahold of the 1st Bouncer Big Daddy and threw him into the 2nd Bouncers direction.

Ghost charged forward as he thrusted both drills into his 2 enemies with all his strength. Slamming the turning turbines into them as they both died.

Looking back he could hear Lamb yelling in rage. Ghost stood staring at her. She held onto Ella and Clare. Both as hostages.

The three headed towards the escape pod. Ghost looked at Clare and Ella. Remembering who they were and how important they both were in his life.

Ghost tossed his best friend's drill into the ground. He stared reaching out towards them. Seeing them brought him a smile.

"Ghost, a troublesome individual you had became since the day of your first trails as one of the Prototypes"said Lamb

"But no more shall you be a problem"said Lamb

Ghost ran forward as Lamb pulled Ella and Clare into the escape pod as the steel glass doors closed. Ghost slammed his hands into the door. He yelled in rage.

He tried. Again and again. Yet behind him sounds of splicers and other big sisters were coming. Ghost looked down at his feet.

Wondering if he would survive this next wave of enemies. Ghost opened his eyes, as he smashed with his right hand drill. Drilling into the glass he did.

Forcing the doors to open. Smashing one clean off. He tossed it back into the ground.

**_(Fight? Micheal... fight is the answer to what lies as the greatest thing in life, happiness)said Glenn's voice as it echoed through Ghost_**

Ghost rushed into the escape pod's tunnel. Heading down the long corridor. Ella screamed out loud towards Ghost. Clare was struggling to fight back.

**_(You once thought of the People as Hope and peace, I thought of them as weapons and visions towards creation)said Glenn_**

Ghost thrusted his left hand forward as his telekinesis plasmid lifted up Lamb and held her. Tightly within his grasp.

**_(You were right Ghost...not everyone is the same, not everyone is as evil as I believed them to be)continued Glenn's voice_**

Ghost held her. He stared at her angered with him. Noticing him as an insect.

A disgraceful thing made by a man who had taken the very love from her. Ella rushed towards Ghost and hugged him.

Pleading Ghost not to kill her. Ghost was half awake at this moment. Thinking if he should kill her. Or let her live.

Clare looked towards Ghost thinking what will he chose. Clare looked at Lamb worried about what will happen.

_**(People...Do change I'm sorry my friend I should have believed you...Forgive me...Micheal)said Glenn before dying from the vicious fight between Ghost( Micheal Hanson) and Glenn during there fight at the beginning of "GHOSTS TWO"**_

Ghost stopped and sent her flying into the ground. Knocking her out unconscious.

Ghost looked back seeing the doors explode. Rushing water came through as Splicers yelled aloud. Struggling to enter.

Ghost grabbed both Clare and Ella. Heading into the escape pod with Lamb lying on the ground alive but unconscious.

The Escape pod bursted out of it's sealed location and headed upwards towards the ocean surface.

Ella embraced Ghost as Clare was on the controls making sure where to go.

"I knew it Ghost"said Ella smiling

"I knew you would come for us, I never stopped believing in you, and-and were going home?!"she said happily

Ghost looked down towards her. Seeing her happiness. Seeing the joy. Answers had arise.

Ghost looked towards Clare. Seeing her. She looked back towards them. The Escape pod smashed out into the surface.


	6. BIOSHOCK

CHAPTER 6

BIOSHOCK

Ghost had gone to the Hospital after the resurface. The Hospital had been able to clean and re-fix his body.

Ghost was no longer a big daddy. He had gained his old self again.

His body had many scars and surgeries as the doctors were fascinated with the results and his so called Big Daddy suit.

They began asking him questions about what he had gone through. Ghost had returned back to being named "Micheal Hanson".

He had adopted Ella as his daughter. Clare married Micheal as they began there family and new lives on the surface.

Leaving Rapture to rot for what it had became. Rapture was then discovered by new people.

New founders as they grew astonished. Astonished by the story that Micheal had told about. Why he was who he was. Why he was given the suit.

Where did he come from. New founders had began searching for Rapture.

Now only time will tell what will happen to Rapture as a new Order of people have discovered her watery grace.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

The leaky water continued. The doors dropped into the ground. A man walked into the room. Seeing the massive chunks of broken paper.

A massive broken laboratory. Many dangling tubes of scientific porportion.

Table and chairs. He smiled as he stared at what lied on the ground in front of him. He tossed his cigar into the floor. He stared at the lying body of Fontaine.

Massive old body with all the infused plasmids. All of it's dead source of energy. And beside it was something else. Plans and data of an old found discovery.

The man laughed and walked towards the body of Fontaine.

"Pathetic you and Andrew Ryan both fools"said the Man

"I had a vision, but what of it you said it was nothing but a failed dream hahaha look at you now"said The man

"Trying to kill me over and over, now look at me I have returned to Rapture, saving me Ryan said"he continued

"My life was nothing since I left Rapture and is still nothing, now I'm back to finish the job"said the man

The data was about the fallen God. A fallen mechanical God that was made into a massive beast named "**_SONG BIRD_**"

He smiled and looked again at the dead body of Fontaine. The room was torn apart and messy.

"Sir? Sir Dakar Norman?"said a voice over the radio

"Yes what is it?"asked Dakar Norman (The Man)

"We have found it sir, but it's in a state of broken and nearly dismantled away from many years of being under the ocean sea"said the Voice

"That's fine will study it here then"said Norman

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

The Scuba suited man looked at the massive chunks of broken debri. Seeing the massive rocky formation. Yet that wasn't what scared him.

What scared him the most was the massive body. The massive robotic bird like body of the one named **_"SONG BIRD"._**

**_"My god..."said The Scuba man _**

**_"How in the hell? Did this ever exist?!"said The Scuba man_**

* * *

**_GHOSTS THREE _**

**_"I hope many of you liked this Trilogy"_**

**_"I did love making this, and I hope you all do too"_**

**_"Please let me know what you think about it"_**

**_"I might make another Bioshock story like this"_**

**_"Read my other stories when you can"_**

**_"Thanks for the much support and keep on reading guys!"_**

**_Author: LEGENDARY ICON _**


End file.
